conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Copenhagen terrorist attacks of 2012
You're kidding, right? Woogers - talk ( ) 21:14, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm afraid he is not, but... it should be because a fusion bomb is not the kind of toys you can buy in a department stores. --BIPU 21:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm more disturbed at how a terrorist group got hold of a 75 megaton WMD. By reading about the Soviet Tsar Bomba (50 mt), this weapon would be far more devastating and its effects and damage radius would be spread throughout all of Europe including broken windows/glass as far as 1,000 miles from ground zero. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:34, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure this has something to do with April Fools. Wouldn't worry until tomorrow. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:37, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, just in case, the flight schedule's off. The flight would leave Beijing at 0750 Stockholm Time, and get there at 1720. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:40, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Also, yes. This is a joke. That last edit pretty much confirmed it. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:41, April 1, 2012 (UTC) You guys are no fun :/ Synthic 21:42, April 1, 2012 (UTC) You gave it away yourself by deleting UP's response. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:43, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I would've been real pissed if this were true. BTW it is also eerily similar to this. HORTON11: • 21:43, April 1, 2012 (UTC) At first I was like: "TROLOLOL THEY THINK ITS REAL", then Super came along... Synthic 21:49, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I knew something was going to happen today because TimeMaster literally sold Cascadia to Yarphei last year on April Fools. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:49, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Y U NO KEEP QUITE. Synthic 21:50, April 1, 2012 (UTC) If I didn't say anything I would have had to write an entire press briefing and direct an emergency response. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:51, April 1, 2012 (UTC) LOL U GUISE... trollface.jpg Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:54, April 1, 2012 (UTC) WTF is this? It makes no sense at all...: "The King later announced that the destruction of Copenhagen was an April Fools joke directed at the Scandinavian people and the international community. He expressed condolences for the lives lost. The King then stated that the international community had no sense of dark humour." Daneofscandinavy 18:16, April 2, 2012 (UTC) It's all a joke. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:17, April 2, 2012 (UTC) A failed* joke that the above user caught before I could do some epic trolling. Synthic 21:46, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Trolling on Troll Day was a big giveaway. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:02, April 2, 2012 (UTC)